A railroad vehicle includes a motor that drives the vehicle, and a vehicle control device that collects a current from an overhead contact line or a third rail to receive electric power, converts the electric power into required voltage and electric current, and supplies the required voltage and electric current to the motor.
In such a railroad vehicle, it is desired to prevent the occurrence of loss of contact in which a pantograph or a current collector shoe is separated from an overhead contact line or a third rail, thereby continuously supplying power to apparatuses such as the motor and in-vehicle electric equipment.